I am a born foodie
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: He beyblades as perfectly as he eats. But are we missing something what superstar beyblader Tyson Granger hasn't missed? Lets know! Birthday gift for SoreinaHiwatari001! Tyson's pov. (warning: Mention of eating some awkward things:P)


**Hi folks! Hope all are well and perfect here. There's a new fic about Tyson. I wanna dedicate this story to SoreinaHiwatari001, as the gift of her 13** **th** **birthday. Happy birthday, Sore-chan! I am sorry for not fulfilling your demand because I don't write yaoi. Pardon me please. Anyway, let's go with the fic :D here everything is written from Tyson's pov.**

 **Warning: Mentions of eating disgusting things. You may end up puking :P**

… **..**

I am a food lover.

I want to taste different kinds of foods in different corners of the globe. When I went abroad, I tried it. Although I didn't like all of them.

Do we live for eating? Or do we eat for living? I heard it many times from different people. Yes, there are both types of people on the earth. Sometimes, some people accept the both. I heard that the Romans were fond of foods as much as they were fond of battles and wars. They are filling their stomach. Then pouring their hands into their throat, they threw up everything that they ate. Finally, they again started eating.

A great man came to Japan once upon a time. He said that he was in a great crisis when he travelled to Japan. He ate so much that he had to make his stomach empty by throwing up in washroom.

Duh, sorry! What the bell I am saying!

I was always a born foodie. I still can remember how much I used to eat during my boyhood. Actually, new things attract people. Food is obviously not the opposite of it. Really?

Once I went to Laos with my Mrs. I had to stay there for three months almost. Let's tell about the first day.

Land lady, very fat and tall, came to me with a broad smile on her face. In the evening, she asked, "Mr. Granger, what will you like to eat in dinner with rice? Spicy curry of dog meat, or hot and sour snake soup?"

I almost fainted hearing this. At that night, I somehow protected my stomach by eating bananas.

Although, my greatest life partner "Hilarious" Granger taught her how to cook noodles. It could protect our stomach, but we got kinda bored. We found a Thai restaurant. The manager of that restaurant was from Thailand, although he married a girl from Laos.

We ate there just for a single day. The first was the last. God, we had to eat the dishes by pouring water into them. We almost started seeing stars in broad daylight for awesome spices. Laos and Thailand are neighbors. The cultures are almost same. Same goes for the cuisines.

The Thai eat insects. But they don't eat everything like the people of Laos. About them, the American people use to say, "They eat everything that is on ground ...except car. They eat everything that swims in water…except boat. They eat everything that fly in the sky… except aeroplane."

I love the fish soup of Thailand. Same goes for Hilary. Whenever we go there, we never miss that. In Bangkok, the sizzling steaks of the food courts of paper lunch standing over the MAN market are awesome in a word! They just attract anyone in the lunch table. I can bet even Kai couldn't resist his temptation for them.

Actually there are many cultures of foods in different people of different countries. Let's see in our country, some people eat rice thrice in a day, some people eat twice. Some can't help eating noodles, some can't but hate it.

Oh, I went to France also. We sat in a restaurant for eating something. Mice were playing beyblade in our stomachs.

I don't know French language. When the waiter asked, I showed sandwich by pointing at it. And I uttered for coffee. He brought me a coffee sandwich. Well, he didn't give sugar. I called him and said, "Sugar please."

He went. But sugar didn't come. I went and again said, "Sugar please."

He didn't understand. In fact, he didn't want to understand at all. I wasn't also a man of giving up so easily. I kept telling, "Sugar sugar…!" God, I think even Max hadn't insisted for sugar so much in his whole life time. But what could I do? After all, I am a born foodie!

Thank goodness, my French friend Oliver was with me at that moment. He requested him in French language for sugar. Then he told me the waiter was in a mental battle regarding both languages.

I went to Italy for two weeks once. My friend Enrique fed me Pasta. It was awesome! But the whole grilled chicken that I ate in Rine river cruise couldn't be compared with any other food.

Lastly I want to share a recipe with you all. It is the favorite dish of the people of Iceland. They eat this with a lot of enthusiasm in any of their festivals. Name: Piss Haj

Dig an almost three feet deep hole in icy ground. Keep some fresh sharks into it. Everyday, you have to pee in the hole. After a month, pick it. Serve it with white wine, sprinkling some salt. Although you don't need to use salt because the pieces of fishes have absorbed necessary salt from the urine.

What happened? Told ya, eating food isn't anyone's cup of coffee.

Sorry, cup of tea. Just remembered of Hazelnut coffee with extra hot chocolate made by Hilary. Yumm...

 **So, it's finished. Sore-Chan, pardon me because it sucks. But it was my first autobiographical take. And for the first time, the readers will tell me, "Misty, what have you written? I am feeling like puking right now!" Haha! Pardon also if there's any grammatical or spelling error because I am in hurry. I need to go to doctor for some physical problems. Don't worry, that's not serious but it needs to be treated. Don't forget to read and review :D**

 **-Misty. ^_^**


End file.
